Yukimura's Game
by Twinss R
Summary: It was one of those nights that the master of Ueda wanted to spend his time relaxing in the hot springs; like always Yukimura had reserved the place and he knew that there would be no interruptions... He wasn't alone obviously. ;)


**Yukimura's Game**

"M... my lord..."

His trembling voice made the other chuckle but none of his actions were put on hold.

"Hm? Do you want me to stop?"

The brown haired man standing before the first asked, his left hand touching playfully his inferior's nipple and his right caressing the area around his genitals.

"Uh- I..."

The servant found it really hard to complete his thought, with result only moans which he was trying to hush echoing throughout the place.

"Don't hold it in my love..."

Yukimura spelled and slipped his left hand from his guardian's nipple to his lips, inserting three fingers in his mouth so that his moans would be silent no more.

It was again one of those nights that the master of Ueda wanted to spend his time relaxing in the hot springs; like always Yukimura had reserved the place and he knew that there would be no interruptions. His loyal servant had also dipped in the water along with him (of course based on his master's request) and the two of them had snuggled against each other, bodies naked and underwater, feeling one another's features with no hesitation at all.

"Ah...!"

Rokuro's body had a spasm and Yukimura suddenly stopped his mischievous touch.

"Is it too much?"

The older man asked even though he was certain of the answer.

"Yes... It is too much."

Rokuro uttered with a sigh, feeling kind of relieved that his torment was over... if one could call it a torment exactly.

Yukimura cupped his servant's chin and rotated his head as to make him face him. He then placed a soft peck on his lips, which was then followed by deep and wet kisses that were bound to leave both of them breathless. That was _his_ game anyway and Rokuro knew that all too well. Building up Rokuro's testosterone to almost climax without touching his genitals at all and then filling his heart and mind with sweet gestures, words and kisses that didn't intend to ever depart from his memory... That was Yukimura's game. The only game in which winning wasn't an option. The only game in which his only desire was to satisfy his opponent... and make him fall for him even more.

"Is the water too warm for you?"

The brown haired man asked as he started placing kisses on his guardian's neck.

"Ah... It's okay my lord."

Rokuro's voice was too low but Yukimura had no complaints.

_'He has stopped asking foolish questions.'_

The older man thought as his kisses had been transformed to nibbles, remembering the first weeks they had started becoming too intimate and Rokuro was constantly asking if he was good enough for his lord.

"You are perfect."

Yukimura spelled his thought out loud and Rokuro automatically gave a soft peck on his master's temple.

"Courageous, aren't you?"

The superior teasingly said and stared in his lover's eyes.

"If you allow me to be."

Rokuro responded with a smile, making it impossible for the other to resist with result even more tender kisses to be given on the first's lips.

"You know I can't do otherwise."

Yukimura voiced after a while and gently caressed his servant's cheek.

"I'm sure my lord can do as he wishes."

Rokuro responded to his master's statement, playfully indicating that the latter wasn't forced to be so intimate with his guardian but that it was his own emotions which he purposely let to take a hold of his actions.

"You know me too well."

The brown haired man chuckled while stating the obvious and with a soft movement he picked Rokuro's body and quietly pushed him upwards as to help him sit on the rock that emerged from the hot spring next to them.

"Do you want to go back already?"

The servant asked rather perplexed, sitting on the rock in front of Yukimura and the second smiled naughtily.

"I just want to entertain my servant for a bit."

"A-ah!"

Rokuro was taken by surprise as his master pushed his legs wide open and quietly approached his member.

"M-my lord, you shouldn't - ..."

"I shouldn't? Are you the one giving me orders now?"

Yukimura laughed and gave a few pecks on the other's thighs.

"M... Merely advices."

The raven haired man hardly managed to utter, before he was engulfed in the sweet and unforgettable ecstasy his master was willing to offer him.

Just like any other time, there were no bandages around Rokuro's right eye since Yukimura had stated from the start that he'd never be able to forgive him if the moments that occurred between them were to be lost in the track of time. Of course, the servant didn't mind. He wanted to remember these moments as much as Yukimura did, yet sometimes, he couldn't help but wonder of what use he'd be to his master if he somehow injured that so precious eye of his. Without his incredible gift, would he still be wanted?

An unexpected pain, along with great pleasure, pushed all of his thoughts away. His moan couldn't be withheld and as he tried to calm himself down, he looked at his master who was now looking back at him with a cheerful smile.

"You didn't expect that, did you?"

Yukimura said rather carefree and Rokuro glanced apprehensively at his superior's hand that seemed to disappear right below his testicles.

"Y-you..."

The servant hesitated at completing his question. His lord had never done something like that so... he wouldn't do it now... Would he?

"Does it hurt?"

Yukimura seemed to be more concerned now as he removed his fingers from the other's entrance.

"Ah... A bit... It was unexpected."

The raven haired man spelled rather baffled.

Even though the two men had spent countless nights in the hot springs and even in the Ueda's lord's room, hugging, touching, kissing and licking, they had never truly tried... well _that_ kind of approach. Once in the past Yukimura had mentioned it in between kisses but Rokuro had indirectly declined, for it would be too embarrassing for both of them. Yukimura seemed to be in agreement and the servant had never even considered the possibility that his master might have thought otherwise.

"I wanted to see your reaction."

The superior voiced as if innocently, overtaken by Rokuro's surprised and kind of frightened face.

"You look really cute when you're scared."

Yukimura said lovingly and ascended a bit on the rock in order to kiss the other's face.

"I'm not scared."

Rokuro's steady voice indicated his annoyance but accepted his master's kiss with pleasure.

"Then, maybe a bit overwhelmed?"

The brown haired man clumsily tried to correct his statement.

"Just surprised."

Rokuro insisted and a kind smile on Yukimura's face was the only response he received before the latter dipped half of his body into the water again and continued tenderly kissing his servant's stomach.

_'I'm not scared...'_

The inferior man was still thinking kind of bothered but his temper was to disappear in a flash, the moment Yukimura placed his lips around Rokuro's erection.

"...on... e an... y" **(A/N: meant to say "Don't be angry")**

The older man's words made no sense as his tongue was moving around the other's tip and Rokuro had to giggle and moan at the same time while his master's usual attitude was driving all of his irritation and insecurities away.

Even though the servant was desperately trying to silence himself, they both knew that it was utterly futile. The brown haired man was sucking with all his might Rokuro's tip and was slowly deepening his mouth's position until his guardian's entire manhood had disappeared in between his jaws. The younger one was truly surprised (and quite happy) with his master's ability to suck it all in and as the latter started moving back and forth, Rokuro finally succumbed to that pleasure and freely let his panting echo in the dark of the night, both of his hands holding tightly Yukimura's hair.

"M-my lord... I won't be able to... Ah!"

Yukimura sucked even harder his servant's member, not letting him finish his sentence and causing him an incredible pleasure that forced him to bend his body inwards.

"Uh, I... I do not want to foul you."

The servant wasn't so comfortable with the current role he had been given but the superior completely disregarded his words and added the utmost intensity and speed to that lascivious action of his.

With no further delay Rokuro's entire entity shivered with pleasure, his hands almost pulling out his master's hair and his head being really close to the latter's. Loud moans along with the spasms of his body forced Yukimura to let his servant's pride escape from his mouth and let the second's sperm land freely on his face, while (cunningly, for one more time) he had entered two fingers in the other's (wider now) hole.

"It's good, isn't it?"

The brown haired man asked, looking at the other who was now trying to catch his breath after his ejaculation and who was looking back at him with an expression of joy and unexplainable confusion.

"Yes..."

He responded as he wiped with his fingers a bit of the mess he had caused on his master's face.

"It was incredible..."

He continued with a smile and Yukimura smirked at that statement.

"It's because of this..."

The master uttered and moved his fingers back and forth inside him, looking at Rokuro emitting his surprise.

"You... You did it again."

A sign of anger, pain and stifled pleasure could be spotted in the raven haired man's voice but Yukimura didn't bother removing his fingers.

"You said it was incredible! Why shouldn't I?"

The older man spelled mischievously and Rokuro needed a while (the sensation of his master's fingers clouding his mind) to respond.

"T-that..."

He hardly managed to spell and Yukimura finally removed his fingers so that the other could concentrate on finishing his sentence; the soft chuckle following, not being missed by his servant.

"I'm not comfortable with... this."

Rokuro slowly shortened the distance between his legs, showing his refusal without being rude.

"Even if it's me the one who does _this_?"

Yukimura asked, teasing the other for the way he had phrased it and hardly restrained himself from entering his fingers once more.

"_This_ make me feel uncomfortable. Not you."

The guardian responded, playfully accepting his master's teasing and the latter smiled kindly at his answer.

"Then I have no reason to repeat it."

Yukimura raised his body and sat on the rock next to his inferior, gently entwining his fingers with the second's. Despite Rokuro's composed expression, the brown haired man had realized that his lover was feeling truly embarrassed and uneasy, and the last thing Yukimura wanted was to make that precious person feel that way.

"I hope this won't make you feel uncomfortable..."

The master of Ueda voiced mischievously and started placing small pecks on the younger's body softly, starting from the nape of his neck, moving to the lobe of his ear and finishing passionately on his lips.

"This... I don't mind."

Rokuro managed to spell rather dazed as soon as Yukimura let him breathe and with no further delay, the two men went on with their sacral desires; tongues entangled with each other, touches that were never enough to satisfy them and silent words that seemed to be spoken with each beat of their hearts... As long as the two of them exchanged this pure love that was so greatly needed, no other pleasure or misfortune could seduce them towards another direction and tear them apart.

As long as they were together, they could surpass any nightmare...

**End. :3**

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I wonder if it's weird Rokuro not realizing the finger business when he ejaculates... I don't know. It's one of those moments when your mind goes blank, so I don't think he'd have time to reckon what the heck is going on with his butt... As long as it feels good. xD /shot/  
**


End file.
